Earthworm Jim 3D Special Edition
by edward18
Summary: Did you hate the game too? Then here's the place to be. This is EWJ3D Special Edition! Better story, better fitting in with games, and better...better! It is more fun to me. Jim's in a coma and the bad guys get in his mind to...not gonna spoil that part!


Earthworm Jim 3D

Chapter 1: The Worm, the Fridge, and the Ego

"Ah!" Jim sighed resting his head on a rock behind him, "Nice to be home!" The worm had just gotten back from his latest adventure of saving the Princess Whats Her Name? from the evil clutches of Psycrow! It had been long and tough but he decided he now needed a bit of rest on his part, after all it is quite tedious sometimes being a hero and all. "Where on earth did Peter get all those puppies at the spaceport from though?" Jim asked himself as he yawned tiredly and spread out his arms to all sides.

"Hey what's that?" he asked looking up while fiddling about with his acordian. There was some object, square shaped, up directly above the worm in the super suit that was getting bigger and bigger and bigger until finally-WHAM!!! "Stupid fridge…" Earthworm Jim moaned before passing out…

* * *

"Give me a diagnostic!" Peter Puppy barked at snott who handed him a piece of looseleaf, "Man, we need to get him into the ER fast! I'm gonna have to try to my new expiriment on him if it don't get him to come out of his coma early!" The doors to the emergency room burst open and Peter slammed the rolling bed in place next to some important equipment and hooked everything up to the suit and the worm inside. "Please be okay Jim!" Peter cried getting a defibulator kind of object and zapping the suit's chest piece. 

"Not enough!" the dog cried turning the modified device up to more voltage. BRZZZAP!!!! Still no sign of normal life readings. "Oh Jim!" Peter cried throwing himself on the suit's chest. At that instant he heard a scream from the beautiful Princess-Whats-Her-Name as she entered the scene. "What happened to Jim!?!" she cried depressed rushing over and cupping his head in her hands. Peter immediately pushed her hands off, "No one touches anything! If we want him back then we're gonna have to do things the hard way! My new creation!"

Suddenly he flipped on a monitor showing Jim's four brains. "Here," he told them pointing to the area connecting all the brain, "is the central information center, it is where things are passed from one place to another. Now then, I have devised a plan. With a syringe I will suck out a part of Jim's mind and…you know what, you'll see!" The princess and Snott mearly looked in confusion at their companion as he got a doctor shot ready and got out a petrie dish. The female let out a small gasp as Peter slammed the syringe right between Jim's eyes and sucked something out. Quickly the dog rushed over to the dish and emptied the contents into it.

"By mixing Jim's own genetic code with this controlled telomerace I can easily recreate Jim with his memories and soul and emotions and everything intact!" Peter explained as he added some ingredientsand the materials started to bubble. First they saw a head, and then some eyes, and a mouth finally appeared spreading a smile across the miniaturized Earthworm Jim's lips. "Groovy!" it exclaimed excitedly as Peter pressed a button causing the reaction to stop. "Here Jim," he said dropping down a miniaturized version of the Super Suit, "Take it, you'll need it!…and don't ask why I had it…"

"Thanks little-er-big buddy," Jim replied looking up at his comrades, "What's going on?" "Peter managed to make another one of you!" Princess giggled blushing, "You look so cute." "Ah, gee thanks," the Earthworm said scratching the back of his head, "But why am I small?" "Because Jim," Peter explained picking him up, "We need you to go inside your head and fix things that have gone awry with your brains. You were hit by a falling refrigorator from a space craft this morning and when we found you you were in a coma and there was a syringe next to you for some reason. You haven't been injecting things into yourself now have you?"

"What?!" Jim exclaimed, "I'm out cold?! Wait…why can't you just leave me like this?" They all stared in disbelief for a moment, "Jim," Peter said, "Do you wanna be smaller than a mouse forever?" "Of course not!" Jim yelled back and looked at his unconcious self, "I guess if I have to I will…" "Great!" Peter exclaimed shoving him into a doctor shot, "This'll only take a second!" With that the dog slammed the syringe back into the hole it had previously created and injected Jim into, well, himself. "Snott," Peter ordered pointing at the head, "Make yourself more coiled up genetically and slide down into him to help him out along the way alright?" The creature immediately nodded its head and did as told.

"What can I do Peter?" Princess What's Her Name asked worriedly, "I mean I can't just sit around can I?" "Well, you could look up wherever that ship that was carrying the fridge was from. That might provide us with someone to blame," the dog told her, "In the meantime I must stay here and monitor Jim making sure nothing bad happens along the way." Giving him a thumbs up the princess rushed off to go search with Jim's pocket rocket in hand. "Hang in their Jim…"

* * *

The elevator finally stopped on ground floor in the worm's central information center and he walked out exclaiming, "There's only one ego for this job! And it's a really big one!" Suddenly a face appeared in a tube much like Zordon on Power Rangers. It was Peter! "Peter! How'd you get inside my mind little buddy?" "Well Jim, you're staring right at me out here so it's projecting my face and what I say into your mind for you to comprehend. I however can hear what you say through a computer out here. Also Snott's managed to slip into your mind as well to help you along in case you need it." 

Jim shivered for a second thinking over Snott being in his mind, let alone his body! "Alright, well anyhow," the worm sighed looking about, "There are four doors here and a path to what appears to be my eyes. What should I do?" "Well Jim, you only have access, and need to go to Memory first so that you can build things up on what you know later. Now then, within your mind are special items which include marbles. Marbles are things you need to collect to get smarter. If you manage to find all one thousand of your marbles report back to me for further instructions as they are basically your knowledge.

"Now then, there seem to be many locked doors in this area and to open them you apperantly these golden pieces that look like cow udders…I'm not going to even ask. Listen, unless you bring me back useful information I can't help you anymore Jim old buddy so get moving!" Peter ordered. Jim instantly sprang into action running over to his MEMORY sector which was a yellow hallway with weird jagged designs in it. Upon reaching the end of it however he saw there was just a raised piece of land with a circle that had a squiggle in the middle. "I feel ripped off…" he said and stepped onto the circle. Just then it began to twist about and lower with him on it, "Whoa!"

After about half a minute he finally lowered into a new level of his brain which had a bunch of military equipment in it for some odd reason and was coated yellow. SHWISH!!!! Jim finally stopped moving as it lowered completely into the floor below and he walked around a bit stretching in the process and getting his gun ready for action. "Halt!" a booming voice sounded behind him causing the worm to spin around in fear, "Who goes there?!" "What the…" Jim saw what he least expected. Floating before him with its legs folded indian style was an enormous golden cow that looked as if it was meditating, "I Earthworm Jim…"

"Jim!" the cow looked at him stupified, "impossible, then you are in yourself!" "Look it's a long story okay?" he said waving it off, "The question I have is, what are you doing in my head?!" "Oh um…well you see there's a funny story about that. Well Elvis just invited me over one day and…er…nevermind?" it said seeing Jim get annoyed a bit, "Anyhow I've been sticking around here ever since because 1: I don't know any way out of this freaking place, and 2: It's rather nice in here if I do say so myself." "Alright alright, well since you're a golden cow, do you know anything about Golden Utters?"

"Golden Utters?!" it exclaimed. "Yeah golden utters!" Jim shouted back irritated, "You got some kinda hearing problem or something?" "Yes!" it replied then stuck it's hoof to its chin, "Wait, no I don't have a hearing problem! I meant I know something about the utters! Listen, a while back these porcupines along with various other beings began appearing in your mind and stealing the utters that I've been producing to help many beings here survive by using them as weapons against evil things here, I'm magical you see. Anyhow with their power they locked the other areas of your mind up so only they could access them. Such as that door!"

Turning around Jim just stared stupified and in disbelief. There laying before him was an enormous door with his arch nemesis' face , Pyscrow, painted on it. "Psycrow is in my mind?" he said unbelievably. "That's that poltry's name?" the cow asked, "Well I'd have stopped him but I was busy being grown to an enormous size and locked in this room so I couldn't escape and warn anyone. I remember it like this." The cow then stuck out its hoofs and an image appeared in the air of the room they were in…

* * *

"Thanks guys," the golden cow said through a door he was exiting from, "keep up that battle against the bolvine…that aren't me!" Laughing he walked back into the main room sleepily after obviously having an enormous party. The birds had just successfully stopped operation: Chicken Fry that the bolvine had been attempting and partied all night long. Suddenly all the doors slammed shut and he was slammed into the ground face first by a bunch of porcupines and tied up. "Well well well," the intergalatic bounty hunter, Psycrow, sneered evilly, "What do we have here? A cow I see, you'd make a rather fine dish I must say." Wham! The porcupines were all thrown off the cow by a forcefield that it put up around its back. 

"My my my, a magical cow! Then…these wouldn't belong to you now would they?" Psycrow asked holding up a bunch of Golden Utters. "No!" it yelled in fear, "You can't take those, it'll upset the balance in here!" "Ah, sounds lovely," Psycrow laughed, "Alright boys, go take over that last area okay? We need those utters to keep pests like this cow out of our way!" A few porcupines nodded and rushed off into the door that the cow had come from. "As for you snoutface, mind if I call you snoutface? I don't. Anyhow, you're gonna be staying in here got it?!" the crow yelled ordering his troops to pin the bolvine down as he got out a ray gun, "You're going to be staying here!"

ZAP!!!!! Immediately the cow grew to a gigantous size so much that it could only sit in the room in a cramped manner. "Listen up buddy,nothing personal but if I had it my way you'd be dead right now. However since you produce these utters we want to take any you have so we can make sure no one gets into these places," Psycrow sighed putting a hand on the cow's thigh and then got out a walkie talkie, "Hey boss, the thing that's been making the utters is secured and I've got the final area almost completely locked up. There's no way we can fail!" With a final evil laugh Psycrow took about five utters for himself and walked over to the far door and sealed it with the power of the utters as the remaining troops infiltrated the chicken hideout.

* * *

"That terrible!" Jim exclaimed, "Psycrow is in my mind!" Slapping his hoof to his face the golden cow replied, "Yes, as well as various other enemie-" "I'll kill him!" he exclaimed running off to where he saw Snott entering the infiltrated base. "We're doomed," The cow sighed and began to meditate.

* * *

Well now, how was that for a first chapter? I really hated how 3D turned out so I'm deciding to do my own story with it's own twists but the same concept. Basically this is how it would be if I made a special edition of the game. hope you EWJ fans enjoy more than the actual thing and keep reading  



End file.
